


【华福/pwp】Happy Birthday

by Ritalock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:39:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritalock/pseuds/Ritalock





	【华福/pwp】Happy Birthday

今天是伦敦难得的好天气，晴空万里，被阳光柔柔的笼罩着，古老的城市透出些年轻的气质。

John下了班，站在诊所门口抬头看着澄澈的天空， 心情不错。

贝克街还是像以往的每一天一样，楼下的咖啡店坐着三三两两的顾客，谈天或是工作。

“哦亲爱的，你回来了！”是Hudson太太，正站在门口，见到他的一瞬间就过来给了他一个拥抱和一个印在脸颊上的轻吻，“生日快乐John。”

“谢谢你Hudson太太，我还真是忘了今天是我的生日。”John回了她一个带着一点消毒水气味的拥抱，笑着开口。

“今晚我要去朋友家玩，家里就交给你和Sherlock了，哦对了，我帮你们做了晚餐，还有一个别人送给你的蛋糕，我放在餐桌上了。”Hudson太太说着向外走去，又像是想起什么了一样地回过头，冲着John眨眨眼，“Enjoy your time.”

John向她挥了挥手告别，边上楼边想着Hudson太太充满暗示的眼神和话语，可Sherlock这家伙未必记得今天是什么日子，唔，也许是根本不知道。

John笑了笑，好吧这没什么重要的，毕竟天才的大脑里总是充满各种不同烟灰和伦敦的一百种土壤。

屋子里很安静，Sherlock不在客厅也不在餐厅，他出门了？

“Sherlock？”John唤了一声，没有得到回应。

桌上的蛋糕吸引了John，是他喜欢的水果蛋糕，里面还夹着Mycroft漂亮花体写出的祝福便签。这种时候处事圆滑的大英政府总是更让人觉得细致体贴。

 好吧，John坐在沙发上，把衬衫袖子挽到手肘，等着他不知道溜到哪里去的小猫咪回来。

John听到了窸窸窣窣的声音从自己的身后传来，是赤着脚走在地毯上的声音。

“John.” 是Sherlock平静无波的声音，但John总觉得这声音里带着点不易察觉的虚张声势。

“你在家啊，我还在想你是不是出……” John应了一声，回头去看他，未出口的话就这样被堵在了喉咙。

Sherlock的脸有点红，但还是坚持直视着John的眼睛。

For god's sake.

John似乎是被惊呆了，看着面前的Sherlock一时间什么也说不出来。

Sherlock赤着脚站在地毯上。

Sherlock几乎是浑身赤裸的，他上身穿了一件普通的白色衬衫，很显然衬衫的尺码有些大了，肩膀处塌了一块，领口开了两颗扣子，露出一大片的苍白皮肤，这让Sherlock看起来比平时弱势不少，又无端的带着一股子色气。

John当然看得出来这是他的衬衫，明明Sherlock比他还高那么些，可他消瘦的身材塞进John的衣服里硬是穿出了男友衬衫的感觉。

视线下移，是Sherlock两条修长白皙的腿，衬衫只到大腿根，他粉色的下身若隐若现。

他居然，连内裤都没穿。

“今天是你的生日，我觉得你可能会喜欢我这样因为我曾经在你的电脑上看到你存下来的猫女郎的图片……”Sherlock的声音把John的注意力又转移到了他泛红的脸上，嗯？头顶上是……

两个棕色毛茸茸的猫耳，在他的棕色卷发里显得浑然一体。真是要命的可爱。

“你又在没经过我同意的情况下偷看我的电脑。”

“你的新密码还是太简单了很显然是你的电话号码再加上……”

“停Sherlock，我现在不想听这些。”John走近Sherlock，伸出手摸了摸头顶的猫耳，Sherlock的耳朵也跟着红了起来。

“所以，你喜欢吗？”

John舔舔嘴唇，满意的点点头。

“我很喜欢，Sherlock。”John的眼神里已经带着侵略和欲望了，Sherlock能感觉到他的视线像是有实体一样，在他的身体上来回逡巡，“它也很喜欢。”

John露出一个有点邪恶的笑，手指指向了那个已经有些鼓起的地方。

Sherlock的手里紧紧攥着什么东西，当听到John的回答后，他飞快的把手里的东西塞到了John的掌心，然后又飞快的转过身去。

老天，Sherlock今天……

Sherlock的身后，耷拉着一条不算太长的棕色猫尾，而尾巴的那头，隐在形状优美的臀部之间。

John深呼吸了一口气，今天的刺激有点多，为了转移自己的注意力他看向了自己刚被Sherlock塞过东西的手，摊开手掌，是一个小小的遥控器。

这是干什么的？

John没多想，随手按了一下开关。

“唔！”Sherlock发出闷闷的一声，同时那条尾巴也发出了嗡嗡的震动声。

所以这玩意是个按摩棒。

John觉得他的小猫咪真是可爱极了。

“转过来Sher.”

Sherlock慢吞吞的转过身来，他的身体由于体内的小东西的影响都泛起了浅浅的粉红色。

John能感受到Sherlock在努力的保持平日里的冷静，但是医生并不想让他如愿，所以John凑过去咬住了他的薄唇。

他的小猫咪味道实在是很好，唇齿间都是红茶的清香味道。即使已经在一起很久了，Sherlock的吻技似乎没怎么精进，在熟练的医生面前只有被吻到缺氧这一种后果。

John一边与他接吻一边把手伸向了Sherlock的身后，握住震动的猫尾把它抽出了一点，又插了进去，反复几次，Sherlock被堵住的口中发出些许轻吟，已经有些站不稳了，身前也颤颤巍巍的竖了起来，下意识的磨蹭着John的牛仔裤。

坏心的医生就在这种要紧的关头松了口，同时停下的还有手部的动作。

“John……”Sherlock身体前倾想要追逐John的唇，被John轻巧的躲开。

“差点忘了Sherlock，Mycroft给我们送了一个蛋糕。”

“其实我很想吃蛋糕，而且你看，Hudson太太还给我们准备了晚餐，不如我们先吃饭。”John冲着Sherlock狡黠地眨眼，牵着他的手让他坐在椅子上，然后自己坐到了对面。

光裸的臀部直接接触到椅子有点凉的材质，让他感觉不太舒服，更别提身体里还放着一个不断震动着昭示存在感的猫尾，他的性器也在衬衫的下摆中露了头，这太色情了。

“John我认为……”

“嘘——”John打断了他准备进行的一大段话，慢条斯理的切了一小块牛排伸向他，“来，吃饭。”

Sherlock只能就着John的手吃下了这块牛排。

美好的晚餐时间，在Sherlock全程被玩具搅的无法集中精力和John看似正人君子实则已经硬的不行中结束。

于是开始了医生的第二个计划。

John把桌上的盘子杯子都收拾到了厨房的水池里，然后把被遗忘的蛋糕拎到餐桌上，打开盒子，鲜艳的草莓和樱桃点缀在雪白的奶油上，摆出一个漂亮的形状。

“Sherlock，我很想吃蛋糕，但是，你看起来也非常美味。”John装作很苦恼，看看蛋糕，又看看Sherlock，“所以我想或许我可以一起享用你们？”

“嗯……能不能把那个关掉……”由于坐姿按摩棒进的更深了些，Sherlock现在似乎有些承受不了，手指紧紧扣在桌角上，关节用力的都有些发白。

“当然可以My little kitty.”John毫不犹豫的按下了遥控器，空气中的震动声瞬间停止。

“但是为了回报我，”John冲着Sherlock招了招手，“到主人这里来。”

Sherlock几乎是一瞬间就明白了他想要他做什么，巨大的羞耻感笼罩了他，但是今天是John的生日，是他自己要这样讨好John的。

Sherlock天才的大脑只犹豫了几秒钟，就从椅子上站起来，坐上了桌子，然后变成爬姿。

从John的角度来看，他的小猫咪过大的领口在他俯下身的一瞬间就将他的上半身显露无疑，他修长的脖颈和他美丽的锁骨，甚至他胸前挺立的粉色乳头，他精瘦的腰肢下凹成一个流畅的弧度，John都能想象到它的绝佳手感。

他的小猫咪在向他爬来，Sherlock消瘦纤长的身体做这样的事再合适不过了，他在灯光下黄绿交加的眸子注视着John，他似乎真的就像一只猫，一只高傲的、优雅的波斯猫，尾巴在身后随着动作晃悠，臀部高高耸起。

Brilliant.

John惊叹于Sherlock不自知的性感和美丽。

Sherlock已经爬到了John面前，他歪歪头，微微蹙眉，不太确定地发出一个声音:“喵？”

John发誓他好不容易靠吃饭冷静下来的老二在这一瞬间又重新硬的发疼。

John深吸一口气稳了稳自己:“来，坐过来。”

Sherlock坐在桌上，两条长腿赤条条的垂下桌面。

温暖的手在脚踝处摩挲了一会儿，说着线条优美的小腿向上，到膝盖，再到大腿，最后移到了Sherlock挺立的性器上，John用了些力气撸了两把，Sherlock发出急促的喘息。他没有过多停留，而是去解衬衫的扣子，露出Sherlock的胸膛和平坦的腹部，在扣子都被解开之后衬衫被向后褪去，松松垮垮的挂在手臂上。

John把蛋糕拿了出来，捻起一颗草莓给Sherlock:“乖孩子咬住它。”Sherlock照做。

随后John把奶油涂的到处都是，锁骨上，胸膛上特别是乳头上，小腹上，甚至小Sherlock上都被裹了雪白的一层，John还非常恶趣味的在头部放了一颗小樱桃。

Sherlock不自在的扭了扭，这样的自己就像个被肆意玩弄的性爱娃娃，被草莓堵住的嘴里发出一些呜呜的不满声音。

John没有理会他，直接吻上了Sherlock的喉结，带着些侵略意味轻轻吮吸啃咬。

火热的气息就这样被点燃。

John沿着自己涂抹的奶油一路舔吻着，舌尖在锁骨上打着圈，不轻不重的留下一个个红色的痕迹。Sherlock轻喘着，脖子不断向后仰去，在John的唇舌到达那两个敏感的小点时发出一声呜咽。John的鼻息都被甜腻的奶油和Sherlock身上清爽的味道填满，口齿中包裹着的小颗粒柔软而敏感，奶油的味道使得它们更加甜美，它们的主人因为被舔舐的快感一直微微颤抖着。

John的舌头一路滑到了小腹，被舔干净的皮肤上留下一道亮晶晶的水痕。似乎该品尝那颗诱人的樱桃了。

John的舌头一卷就把樱桃吞到了口中，被舌头划过的敏感头部释放出尖锐的快感，Sherlock一瞬间就发出了哼声，同时牙齿也忍不住重重的咬了草莓，粉色的汁液就这样顺着下巴流淌到了脖子上，让他白皙的皮肤更显诱惑。

“樱桃的味道真棒。”John调笑般的说出这句话，话音刚落，就把那根奶油棒棒纳入口中。

医生对人体的了解有时候也体现在他精妙绝伦口活上。他知道他的小猫咪最受不了什么，于是他极尽自己之能事在柱身上仔细舔舐，不时吮吸一下，手也没闲着，把玩抚弄着他的睾丸。John的口腔带着灼人的热度。他技巧高超的舌头围着他的性器作乱，Sherlock只能感觉到快感如潮水般从下涌来，John一个深喉，紧致的喉口给他带来了高潮，白浊尽数射入了John的口中，他大脑一片空白，只剩John给予他的无上的快乐。

“John……”Sherlock的声音断断续续。John吞下了他的精液，凑上去和他接吻，Sherlock的口中都是草莓留下的香甜气息，John的舌头扫过他口腔的每一寸，汲取着他口中的甜美。

蛋糕吃的差不多了，是时候该享用他的小猫咪了。

“蛋糕很好吃，Sher.”John带着热气的呼吸敲打着Sherlock的耳膜。

John一把抱起Sherlock走进了卧室，他的小猫咪还在高潮的余韵里，双眼有些迷茫，口中只发出喘气的声音。

John亲了亲他的鼻尖，退下床慢条斯理的脱衣服，露出小麦色的皮肤和良好的生活习惯所形成精壮身材，当然了，还有硬了很久的气势汹汹的阴茎。他俯下身凑近了Sherlock，用硬挺的下体戳了戳Sherlock的大腿根部:“帮帮主人好吗？”

Sherlock对这个称呼有些难以言说的羞耻感，他闭上眼睛偏过头，伸出手握住John的那根巨物上下滑动。和John这个曾经与手枪为伴现在每天都和手术刀打交道的有些薄茧的手不同，Sherlock只用来做实验的手显得细滑很多，放在敏感的性器上有着不一样的感觉，John舒服的叹了一口气。

右手伸向Sherlock的隐秘之地，却触到了一个毛茸茸的东西，哦对，是那个猫尾。John一下子就把它拔了出来，引发了Sherlock的一声轻哼，这东西通体黑色，带着螺旋的纹路和凸起的小点，现在由于在Sherlock体内待了很久，沾着润滑剂或者肠液，在灯光下泛着晶莹的光。

“我想我应该可以做的比它更好。”John在床上往往和平日里安静温柔的医生很不同，他喜欢逗弄他的猫咪，喜欢用各种荤话让Sherlock感到害羞。

就着被按摩棒扩张好的穴口，John塞进了两根手指，很轻松就被容纳了。

“嗯……John……”Sherlock的内里柔柔的包裹着他的手指，那处温暖、湿润、紧致，John都能回忆起他的老二放在那儿时的舒爽感觉。

John的手指在里面到处按压抽插，一边点着火一边寻找着Sherlock的前列腺。

“我猜是这儿对吗。”John笃定的按下手指。

“唔！”那一处猝不及防传来酥麻的快感，让Sherlock的呻吟脱口而出，握着John性器的手都产生了松动。

John满意的点头，一边握着Sherlock的手一起撸动着自己，一边对着那一点不断进攻。

“嗯……唔……John不要再玩了……求你进来……”Sherlock的眼眶里溢出生理性的泪水，不断随着John的动作上下起伏，长腿也下意识的圈在了John的腰上，脚后跟也轻轻的蹭着他无声的催促着。

John终于决定好好的享用他的小猫咪，一挺身就把硬了许久的性器没入了Sherlock的小穴，连停顿都没有就开始进出。

Sherlock的内壁还是那样紧致润滑，他不仅有天才的大脑还有同样天才的身体。

Sherlock觉得自己快要被溺死在这无尽的快感中了。此时他有些后悔自己的决定，投其所好准备的令人羞耻的猫耳和猫尾，本以为很快就可以结束，但是今天的John似乎格外有耐心，不断地玩弄他却不进入正题。

Sherlock从来没有被玩弄到连话都说不出来。身体在漫长的前戏里变得无比敏感，此时John的每一个动作都牵动着Sherlock的神经，John的顶弄像带着电流一样，快感从下身升腾而起蔓延到身体的每一处。

他的大脑里什么都忘记了，他什么也说不出来，他只有John，他就像一只漂浮在大海的小船，而John是他的灯塔，是他的港湾。

他随着John的动作而战栗，John火热的鼻息就在他的耳边，John着迷的吻他的耳朵，手在他的身上抚摸着。

“John……用力……”

John的喉咙里发出一个模糊的笑声，爽快的答应了侦探的请求，更用力的操弄着他。两个人交合的地方传来啪叽的响声，润滑剂随着抽插的动作而被挤出。Sherlock的小穴不断的张合，像有生命的小嘴一样咬着John的性器，他的前端则因为John带来的快感而不断涌出液体。

John的手伸向了Sherlock的后背，托着他坐了起来，于是一下子因为重力的原因John进的更深了些。Sherlock配合的向下坐，John也改变了他全进全出的进攻方式，改成了小幅度高频率的进出，这样的方法快感更甚。

“天……太……太快了……”Sherlock抑制不住自己的呻吟和喘息，双手无力的缠在John的脖子上。John的脑袋就紧贴着Sherlock的胸膛舔弄着。

“John我不行了……”

“我们一起。”

John加快了速度，房间里霎时只有两人浓重的喘息和肉体碰撞的啪啪声。

“John……John！”Sherlock大声呻吟着仰起头，前端射出的白浊溅在了John的小腹和大腿上。

John也一口咬在Sherlock的肩膀把微凉的液体尽数注入了Sherlock体内。

“Happy Birthday John.”Sherlock给了他一个轻轻的吻。

“You are the best present of me.”

最后即使是在Sherlock的强烈反对下John还是留下了那个猫耳和猫尾，毕竟他的小猫咪是如此的可爱。

——END——


End file.
